Yuichiro and the Seven Ex-soldiers
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: A young angelic prince, his best friend that is part vampire, a stepfather that wants him dead and claim his best friend as his, a group of ex-soldiers with a grudge against the king. This could only spell interesting trouble in this fairy tale.
1. Angel and Vampire Families

**Title:** Yuichiro and the Seven Ex-soldiers

 **Genre:** romance, fantasy, family and friendship

 **Rated:** M to be safe for slight adult content

 **Pairings:** MikaYuu, ShinoaMitsuba, KimizukiYoichi, GurenShinya

 **Summery:** This is the story of a young prince, son of an angelic woman and her angel King, and his best friend, son of a vampire lord and his young human wife. As they grow closer and closer, Yuichiro's mother courts with and marries a vampire noble named Ferid. Sadly, Mikaela leaves for his royal lessons and Yuu's mother dies, with Ferid making the young prince his slave. At the age of sixteen, Yuu finds out that his stepfather wants him dead and desires Mika to be his. Escaping into the woods, Yuu meets and stays with a group of former soldiers that Ferid tossed out of the castle. Once Ferid realizes the young prince is still alive, he will do whatever it takes to get rid of him. Will the ex-soldiers succeed in protecting Yuu or will Mika be the one to save Yuu from Ferid's jealous wrath?

 **Hi guys, here's a new story for you. I know I have other stories to work on, but I had this idea in my head for a few days now. And I know I already had done a Snow White story with YuGiOh, but I thought I could do a different version with Seraph of the End. Hopefully I did good with the first chapter. I do not own Snow White, Disney and original, and Seraph of the End. If I did, the couples would be official by the third season. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Angel and Vampire Families**

Once upon a time, there was beautiful, angelic queen named Angelique. All who ever knew or saw her would believe she is an angel with her long black hair with hints of silver in her strands, soft brown eyes, fair delicate skin like silk, and beautiful voice when she is a mere human queen. But her beloved King is a real, divine angel with soft light brown hair, gentle green eyes and brown wings with a mighty wingspan.

One winter day, the outside world covered in a soft white blanket with snow still fluttering down like a feather in the wind, Angelique is knitting by an open window when she suddenly prick her finger on the needle, causing the small droplets of blood to fall into the snow. As she brought her finger to her lips, Angelique looked at how the blood had seeped into the soft snow, giving into a deep thought. She and her king have yet to have a child, but as she looked at the red and white, Angelique whispers to herself as much as to the heavens. "I would love to have a child with lips red as blood and soft as a rose petal, hair black as night and skin kissed by the sun's light."

"Angelique," the queen hears the voice of her king and sees him enter the room after returning from the meeting with a close friend of his whose wife is pregnant with their only child, "I can smell blood. Are you ok?"

To see him back, Angelique gives him a smile as he approaches her. "I'm fine, my dearest. I was just thinking about our future child."

"Are you ready to have one?"

"No, wait for a while. I want our child to be born in the Autumn." Angelique holds his hands as she tells him what she wants.

Giving her a smile, her angel king leans forward to kiss her temple. "Very well, my queen. We shall have our child in the Autumn like you desire. My friend's wife is pregnant with their only child that is due in the Spring, so we have set up a time for when our young ones can meet."

"My dearest, that is just perfect." Angelique places her fingertips to caress her king's cheek.

And so, the following year, Angelique is pregnant with their only child. The angel king's friend and his wife had their son on May 1st, with short, wavy blonde hair, charming sky blue eyes, a sweet genuine smile, and named after the angel Michael, Mikaela.

So, on October 16th, Angelique gave birth to her son, with short, messy and neat at the same time black hair, sharp green eyes, named Yuichiro. However, with Yuu only a year old, the angel King had suddenly died and no one figured out how he could have died so quick.

When both boys were eight years old, the royal parents had set up a time for Mika and Yuu to meet in the Winter. Meeting outside in the courtyard on Christmas Day, as soon as the boys saw each other, their cheeks become a little warm with Yuu hiding a bit behind his mother. But Mika, being very friendly, held his hand out to Yuu and said with a smile, "Would you like to play with me?"

Being a little hesitant, Yuichiro looks up at his mother to see her giving him an encouraging smile. "Go on, honey. Go play with Mikaela."

Looking back at Mika to see the smile still there, Yuu reaches one hand out to him, sliding it into Mika's, with the other boy intertwine their fingers and pull Yuu along with him as the two run off to play in the snow together. For the next couple of hours, the boys had fun together in the snow, making snow angels, having a snowball fight and lastly build a snowman when their mothers called them back to the castle to warm up from being in the snow.

Both boys sitting in front of a fireplace, a big blanket wrapped around both Mika and Yuu, their mothers hand them each a warm mug of hot chocolate. Enjoying the warmth, Mika says as he leans closer to Yuu, "Today was a lot of fun."

To have Mika this close to him, Yuu could feel the slight blush appear on his cheeks. "It really was fun." Yuu agrees as he leans against Mika.

"Thanks for playing with me, Yuu-chan."

"Sure thing, Mika." After staring at the warm, dancing flames, the boys realized that they are very tired. Laying down on the carpet floor, the boys snuggle close to each other so they stay warm with Mika wrapping his arms around Yuu.

Against the idea of taking them up to their rooms, Mika's father got pillows to set under their heads and Yuu's mother got an extra blanket so they can stay warm as they cuddle in front of the fireplace.


	2. Enter Ferid

**Hi everyone. Here I have managed to complete the second chapter of this story. Man, two chaps in one day feels good. Hopefully I am doing good with Yuu and Mika's history. You guys might start to catch my twists that start in here. I do not own Snow White or Seraph of the End. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enter Ferid**

Over the next couple years, Mika and his parents would stay to visit Yuu and his mother every other month of the year. Growing up together, the young princes became closer with each visit and always looking forward to seeing each other again.

However as time went by for the queen, Angelique had missed her king dearly and she knows that Yuu still needs a father. With Yuu's twelfth birthday coming, Angelique starts courting to find a man to be her new king and the prince's new father. That was when she had met Ferid, a noble vampire of high standards and quite charming.

After Ferid became the new king, Yuu, having met the man one week after he had started to court his mother, received nothing but bad vibes from the vampire and started to hate him and his mother for getting together. So now Yuu would get anxious and excited about Mika's visit so then he can occupy himself with his best friend.

So on his birthday, Yuu, his mother and new father wait to greet Mika and his parents back to the castle. Once Ferid set his eye upon Mika and give him a smile that only made the young vampire prince cringe, Yuu immediately takes his best friend's hand and the two leave. Once they were alone, Mika faces Yuu with a puzzled look. "Something wrong?"

"I saw that look in stepfather's eyes, the way he made you feel uncomfortable, I had to get you away from Ferid. Ever since my mother introduced me to him, I never wanted to be anywhere near him." Yuu scowls as he glare at the vampire's back.

"I was getting a terrible feeling from him as soon as he looked at me with those cold eyes. But Yuu-chan, there is something I need to tell you."

To hear the sadness in his best friend's voice, Yuu faces Mika to see that he is avoiding his eyes and his face completely full of sadness. "What's wrong, Mika?"

"My mother had decided that I need to start on my lessons on being a prince soon. So we are only going to be here for five days instead of two weeks. After we leave and go home, my lessons will start immediately, so we won't be visiting as much.

"So while we are together and it may be a long time for us to see each other again, we must make the most of our time together meaningful." Mika finishes as he wraps his arms around Yuu and holds him close.

Hugging Mika tightly, Yuu fights off the tears that threaten to shed. "How can I make this meaningful when I will see less of you after this visit?"

"I know this is hard for you, and it's hard for me too. But I still want us to enjoy this just like we have with previous visits. So please, Yuu-chan," they lean back so Mika could give him his best comforting smile, "let's just act like this is one normal visit."

Feeling his heart become warm at the sight of the smile, Yuu leans his forehead against Mika's. "Ok, I'll try." The smile still lingering, Mika tilts his head up a bit so he could plant one single kiss to Yuu's forehead.

So during the visit, Yuu and Mika stayed together, all the while avoiding Ferid who keeps looking at Mika in that creepy way. When the visit came to an end on the fifth day, both Yuu and Mika are in an emotional wreck that they won't be able to see each other as often as they hold each other close while their parents did the goodbyes. With the way the two are, words were not needed for that moment as they bury their faces in each other's shoulders.

It had taken Yuu's mother and Mika's father to pull the two apart with both reaching one hand out to the other with Mika's parents leading the blonde to their carriage. Once inside and the driver getting ready to leave, Mika places one hand on the window as he looks back to Yuu, who is still reaching out for him.

Once the carriage is out of sight with Mika and his parents gone with it, Yuu felt his knees get weak as he collapses to the ground, just staring in the direction the carriage disappeared into. Knowing how hurt her son is, Angelique goes down to her knees and holds Yuichiro close. He still hates her for being with Ferid, but Yuu currently didn't care.

He knows that he'll miss Mikaela everyday, while he is also taking his lessons of being a prince. Sadly, by the time Yuu is thirteen, Angelique became very sick. Being worried about her, Yuu would abandon his lessons to be with her. However, no matter how much he had prayed for her to recover, Yuu's mother had died with her motherly smile on her face being the last thing the young prince remembers of his mother, feeling guilty for the anger he felt when she married Ferid.

Too distracted by his mother's death and the separation from Mika, Yuu just could not focus on his lessons. To see his stepson so hurt and broken, Ferid could only smirk that he has broken Yuu's walls. So one day, seeing that Yuu is just sitting by a window overlooking the courtyard where he had played with Mika when they were kids, Ferid had suddenly approached him. "How are you doing, prince?"

"Leave me alone." Yuu says without looking at him.

"Still depressed about your mother's death and not seeing young Mika as much as you once did?"

"When do you care about me?"

To see that he is acting the way he wanted him to be, Ferid smirks behind his back. "I know what you can do to relief yourself of this depression; drop your lessons and do work around the castle."

This had surprised Yuu. " Why do you say that?"

"You've been too depressed to focus on your studies. So you shall start doing work around the castle instead."

"But that is the servants' job!" Yuu is just about to turn to face him when he all of a sudden felt a terrible slap across his face. Holding his red cheek, Yuichiro looks back up at Ferid with a confused expression on his face.

"No. Starting today, you are my slave that will do all of the work in the castle and what comes to my mind. If I ever hear a single complaint from you, your punishment will be severe. And about your little friend, forget about being with him. With all of the work I'll have you do, you won't be able to have time to even think about him.

"Now get to work, brat!" With that Ferid leaves the room after leaving a new outfit for the prince now that he'll be his slave.

Pulling himself together, Yuu takes out a letter he had hid from Ferid's sight in fear that he'll snatch it away and either burn it or tear it up. It is a letter from Mikaela. As soon as he recognized the handwriting of his name on the envelope, he felt his heart perk up in happiness. Opening the envelope, Yuu read the letter,

 _Dear Yuichiro,_

 _I deeply apologize for not staying in touch with you. My mother has kept my lessons very strict so I have had very little and so few breaks. I have received news about your mother's death and I am terribly sorry that she is no longer there with you._

 _I want to be beside you, to comfort you, but my mother won't allow me to get distracted from my lessons until I have completed them. Once they are done, I'll be coming for you._

 _Until then, whenever you look at the limitless sky, keep our bond strong in your heart until I can finally hold you in my arms once again._

 _Forever with you,_

 _Mikaela_

After reading over the letter more than once, Yuu could feel his heart warm at the thought of Mika and tears of happiness form in his eyes at the promise Mika has made to come back for him. And so, changing into the servant's clothing Ferid left for him, Yuu gets to work for his stepfather, holding onto the hope that Mika will return and take him away from this place and his horrible stepfather, King Ferid.


	3. One Song

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter three. This is where the Disney one starts being used and I'm happy with how it came out, especially for the moment between Mika and Yuu. I do not own Snow White, Disney and original, and Seraph of the End. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **One Song**

Over the next years, Ferid had started to receive compliments around the kingdom, saying he is very handsome. He enjoys the compliments so much that he now keeps a magic mirror in the secret chamber connected to his bedroom that he approaches every day to ask the mirror, "Who is the most handsome of them all?"

And to his pleasure, the mirror would answer, "You, my king, is the most handsome." One thing Ferid had feared is that Prince Yuichiro could one day become more handsome than him. That is one reason he now has Yuu work as his slave besides to get him to forget Prince Mikaela: it would be so that all the hard work would drain him of any trait of being attractive.

So one day, at the end of October, Ferid enters the mirror chamber and stands before the magical looking glass and begins the chant.

 **Slave in the magic mirror**

 **Come from the farthest space**

As he holds his arms up, a mysterious wind blows around the chamber and the king.

 **Through wind and darkness**

 **I summon thee**

 **Speak!**

Then his reflection is struck by a single lightning bolt and then quickly replaced by white flames.

 **Let me see thy face**

Soon the flames died down, revealing the image of a young woman with silver hair like the flames and red eyes that burn like Hell's inferno. "What wouldst thou know, my King?" The woman says as smoke from the flames dance around her slender frame.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the most handsome of them all?" Ferid asks the very same question each time he faces the mirror, waiting to hear the same response.

However, the mirror answered differently. "Famed is thy handsome, Majesty. But hold, an attractive boy I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle heart. Alas, he is more handsome than thee."

To hear there is someone more handsome than him, Ferid begins to plan on how to rid of the boy as his anger rise. "Alas for him! Reveal his name."

The woman in the mirror kept a straight face as she will describe this boy instead of just telling her king his name. "Lips red as blood and soft as a rose petal, hair black as night, skin kissed by the sun's light."

Realizing who that description belongs to, Ferid's fear is confirmed as he exclaims the name of the prince. "Yuichiro!"

Somewhere in the castle, Yuu, now sixteen, has just finished with washing every windowpane, letting a very worn out sigh that he finished this chore. He knows that he can't relax quite yet since Ferid needs him to keep moving. As time pass by, Yuu always thought about Mika and his promise to come back for him.

Ferid did say that with all the work he'll do around the castle, he wouldn't even be able to think about the vampire prince. However, what got Yuu through each day was the thought of seeing Mika again. Ever since the last he saw and received the letter from him, Yuu came to realize that he holds a special feeling for Mika in his heart that only beats for him.

Unknown to the working prince, a lone figure with wavy blonde hair and eyes the color of the limitless blue sky, stands beneath a balcony that overlooks the courtyard. So close to see him again, the sixteen year old begins to sing,

 **Now that I've found you**

 **Hear what I have to say**

Hearing a voice from the courtyard, Yuu looks out from behind the silk curtains to see a familiar boy, wearing a sparkling white tunic, black belt and sash, black pants, black thigh boots, and a white cape draped over his shoulders, smiling up at him from the courtyard, bringing a smile to his face and his heart race at finally being able to see Mika again.

 **One song**

 **I have but one song**

 **One song only for you**

Overwhelmed with excitement, Yuu steps out onto the balcony, a smile on his face.

 **One heart tenderly beating**

 **Ever entreating**

 **Constant and true**

In the castle, Ferid could hear someone singing. However he had no idea where the singing is coming from.

 **One love**

 **That has possessed me**

 **One love**

 **Thrilling me through**

 **One song**

 **My heart keeps singing**

Stepping closer with a hand to his heart, Mika genuinely smile at his prince who could feel tears of happiness form in his eyes and he fights to keep them back.

 **Of one love**

 **Only for you**

Just then, Yuu runs from the balcony, with the vampire prince hearing him run down some stairs to the door that lead into the courtyard, opening the door and run right into Mika's waiting arms. To finally be together again, both princes allow the tears to flow freely. "Mikaela, it's really you!" Yuu says as he buries his face in his chest.

"Yes, Yuichiro. I'm here, with you." Mika whispers as he held Yuu closer. To be together again since they were both twelve, hardly any words could describe just how happy they are to be reunited.

Unknown to the princes, a pair of anger and jealousy red eyes had watched the scene since Yuu entered the courtyard and into Mika's open arms. At the sight of the young vampire prince formed a smile on Ferid's face, but to see the way he holds Yuu close made the king realize that Mika has come for him. Enrage that not only is his stepson more handsome than him but he also has Mika's love all to himself, Ferid shuts the curtains roughly and leaves the room to summon someone for this order he has planned.

Back in the courtyard, Mika pulls away from Yuu and says with a sad tone, "I need to go, Yuu-chan."

"No, please don't, Mika. Not after we are finally together." Yuu begs him as he clutches his sleeve tightly, no intention of letting him go.

"I had snuck away from my parents so I could come see you. My mother wants me to search for someone to marry since I am at the age for marriage. I was only able to sneak out of the carriage with my father's help because he knows how much I desired to see you again.

"So I am going to have a talk with my mother and convince her that I only want to be with you, Yuu-chan. The only person I want to marry is you, no one else." Mika place his hands tenderly over Yuu's ears, gently pulling his face forward so their foreheads touch.

To finally have the forehead touch with Mika, Yuu places his hands over where his ears would be since his hair has them covered. "I'll wait for you."

"Once my mother accepts what I want, I will come for you as my bride." Mika plants one soft kiss to Yuu's forehead and slowly backs away from his prince, each with one hand still holding onto the other.

Once their intertwined fingers come undone, Mika leaves the courtyard with Yuu watching him until he was out of sight, with Yuu whispering his own promise with one hand to his heart and the other to his forehead where Mika kissed him, "I'll wait for you, Mika, and accept you as my king."


	4. Enter Shinoa and Mitsuba

Hi everyone. Sorry I took a while with this chapter. Been very busy with work, school, saving up for a trip that is coming up, having issues with my iPad so I now do everything on my iPhone, and had damn writer's block. Let me tell you, it gets bloody annoying having writer's block when you enjoy writing and getting to some good parts. But I am free of it and writing more because I have some special surprises for this story. I do not own Seraph of the End or Snow White, I do this for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Enter Shinoa and Mitsuba**

In his throne room, Ferid had summoned his huntsman, Narumi to give his order. "Take Prince Yuichiro far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where he can enjoy nature while lying among the wildflowers."

To hear that the king is finally allowing his friend a break from all the work he had him do since his mother's death at the age of thirteen, Narumi nods in understanding and glad Yuu can enjoy nature after a long time. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And there, my loyal huntsman, you will kill him!" Ferid adds, this had caused Narumi's heart to sink that he has been given this terrible order to carry out.

"But, Your Majesty, the Prince is my friend!" Narumi protests.

"Silence!" Ferid booms as he stood out of his throne. "You know what I desire, and I can only obtain it when he is gone."

Knowing that he is talking about becoming more handsome in the land and claim Prince Mikaela as his lover, the young huntsman cannot defy his king without being severely punished, so Narumi bows to his king instead of protesting about killing the prince. "Yes, Your Majesty, I know."

"But to be totally certain you do not fail," Ferid takes out a small box with images around it, showing an angel being stabbed in the chest and their wings slowly vanishing, "bring back his heart in this."

Taking the box, Narumi leaves to prepare his horse and Yuu's before going to get the prince. Finding the said prince in the library, dusting away anything that has gathered dust, Narumi approaches his friend and says, "Hey Yuu."

Turning from the bookshelf he is dusting, Yuu smiles at his friend. "Hi Narumi."

"The king has ordered me to take you out to a glade in the forest so you can enjoy nature like you used to."

This came as a surprise to the prince. "For as long as I've known him, stepfather would never let me have a break from my work."

"I know, but he has decided you can go outside and be one with nature."

"Well, if I will be outside, I should go change my clothes." Yuu examines his current clothes, knowing that it would be weird if anyone saw their prince in servant's clothing.

"Go get changed. I'll bring our horses around up front."

"Ok, I'll meet you outside." With that, Yuu leaves the library for his room while Narumi went outside to the gate, feeling guilty to be forced to carry out Ferid's order.

Several minutes later, Narumi sees Yuu, dressed in a black tunic, a brown belt at his waist, white pants, black boots and the green and white insignia of his family, which are seraph wings open at full wingspan, appear out of the castle and approaches him with a smile on his face. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Yuu answers simply.

"Then let's go." Narumi then mounts his grey gypsy horse with Yuu mounting his black friesian horse and the two are off.

Half an hour later, the two friends stop their steeds once they came into a secluded glade. Taking in the sight of the beautiful glade with the flower patches everywhere, Yuu dismounts and decides to lay among wild white and gold irises. Just staring at the flowers made Yuu think about his Mika as he hummed to the song he had sung to him earlier this morning.

Having five minutes of peace among the irises, Yuu feels a shadow hover over him, opening his eyes to see Narumi stand over him, his hunting dagger drawn. "Narumi, what are you doing?!" Yuu exclaims, watching his friend struggle to hold the dagger steady.

But he couldn't take it, he couldn't bring himself to carry out the order and kill Yuichiro. So Narumi drops his dagger and falls to his knees. "I can't do this! Forgive me for scaring you, my prince."

This only made Yuu confused. "I don't get it, Narumi. What's going on?"

He has to warn him now of the king's jealous wrath. "He is mad with jealousy towards you. He will stop at nothing to rid of you and obtain what he desires."

"Who are you talking about? Who wants to kill me?" Yuu ushers his friend to continue.

"The King, Ferid." Narumi answers quickly.

"Stepfather? What is he after?"

"He desires to be the most handsome in the land. And also…" Narumi pauses, hesitating and knowing full well that the prince won't be happy to hear this.

"What else is he after?"

"He wants to make your prince his lover."

"No, he can't be desiring after my Mika." Yuu now felt worried of what Ferid could do to Mika if he's not there.

"Now quick, my friend, you must run." Narumi stands back on his feet and starts to push Yuichiro towards the woods.

"But I need to keep Ferid away from Mika!" Yuu protested, pushing Narumi away so he could head back when the huntsman kept a firm grip on his shoulders.

"No, Yuu! If you go back to the castle, Ferid will kill you himself! I'll protect Mika from the king so he can be able to find you. I promise I will keep Ferid from even getting too close to your prince. For now, go hide and never come back!"

One look in his eyes, and Yuu knows that he just wants to protect him. Without anymore hesitation, Yuu runs into the woods and find someplace to hide from his stepfather. Running through the woods, Yuu could not help but feel he is being watched, no matter where he turned. Currently wanting nothing more than to get away from the countless eyes in the dark woods, Yuu makes a run for it.

Seeing a clearing not too far ahead of him, Yuu runs right into the clearing before collapsing onto the hard ground, exhausted. He wasn't sure how long he laid there, but Yuu heard a voice gasp before yelling, "Shinoa, come over here!"

It wasn't long before two feminine figures enter the clearing and felt them lean over him. Still exhausted from running through the woods, Yuu pushes himself off the hard ground to find two young girls, one a fifteen year old with purple hair tied around her head in a braid with her bangs loose, big brown eyes, wearing a simple beige dress with a white apron and white slipper flats, on her knees next to him. The other girl is sixteen, her blond hair in twin ponytails on the side of her head, bangs hugging the sides of her face, big soft purple eyes, wearing a grey blouse with the sleeves loose on her arms, black skirt reaching to her knees, black flats, and a red ribbon around her neck.

Immediately backing away from them, Yuu goes for his sword. "Whoever you are, stay back!"

The girls are silent at first as they notice the insignia on his chest. "Are you from the royal family?" the girl with purple hair asks as the two kept a safe distance from him. When he only nodded, the same girl slowly showed him that they mean him no harm by holding her hands up, showing her palms. "It's ok your highness, we won't do anything to you. We were just surprised to find you out here."

Keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword but not drawing it out, Yuu says, "I'm sorry if I had frightened you. I just found out that there is someone who wants me dead and desires what I have."

"Who is after your life?" the blond spoke next.

"My stepfather, King Ferid."

To hear the name of the current King, the blond become more than frigid. "That bastard! All he wants to do is ruining everything for everyone if things don't go the way he wants it!"

Her sudden out burst had surprised Yuu that there is someone who deeply hates his stepfather. The blond didn't calm down until the other girl gently held her hand and shoulder. "Calm down, sweety." Facing Yuu, she says more seriously, "I am Shinoa and she is Mitsuba. The two of us and our friends used to serve your family, Prince Yuichiro. But a while ago, the king had banished us from the castle just because we had refused to follow his orders."

"What did he order you to do?"

"Something that was against the fact that your mother, Queen Angelique, wishes to keep things peaceful. Ferid had wanted his best soldiers to go to surrounding villages and towns to have them bow under his rule and kill any who opposed or deny their king.

"We were more loyal to the queen's wishes and still are, so we told that man no, there was no way we're going to break our loyalty to her. Ferid of course didn't believe we remain faithful to the word of a dead woman, and that was it. Our leader, Guren had enough of the king, so he gathered all of us and we left the castle, no longer soldiers to follow his order."

To hear about that order that Ferid had given them, Yuu felt anger towards his stepfather and pity and guilt for these ex-soldiers. Noticing that he is feeling guilty for what Ferid could have made them do, Shinoa says in a tone more cheerful, "Putting the thought of that terrible man aside since you need to get away from him and if you have nowhere else to go, you could stay with us."

To hear her offer, Yuu asks, "Are you okay with helping me?"

"Whenever we would walk past the castle, Shinoa and I would see you in servant clothing working around the castle while that man just does whatever he wants." Mitsuba adds as the two help Yuu up to his feet so they could walk him back to where they live.

"Just what gave him the right to make you work in the castle when you are a prince?"

Letting them lead him to their home since he felt that he could get away from Ferid while staying with these girls and the other ex-soldiers, Yuu tells them what happened when he was thirteen, starting at the time his mother became weak.


	5. Fight, fight, fight

Hiya, my readers! I do not have much to say here since I want to get to one of the good parts which will probably be in the next chapter. I hope you al enjoy my changes. BTW, I am thinking about doing a MikaYuu story with Little Red Riding Hood. How does that sound? Anyway, I don't own Seraph of the End or Snow White, Disney or original. Doing this for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fight, fight, fight**

A few minutes later, Yuu had finished telling the girls how Ferid had treated him since his mother's death. The two had fallen silent, feeling sadness. Just as he is going to cheer them up, Yuu had stopped for a moment to see his surroundings are different from when he first entered the woods after learning the truth from Narumi.

The trees weren't so close together and the branches high above the ground were long enough and the leaves thick enough to make it appear like a canopy on a four poster bed with patches of sunlight shining through the slightly moving leaves being played by a gentle wind, making certain areas sparkle like a diamond. The many wildflowers and medicinal herbs made everything around them give off a soothing smell.

Feeling so relaxed, Yuu can't help but be in total awe and admiration of this part of the woods. Noticing the calm expression on the prince's face, Shinoa and Mitsuba could only smile. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Shinoa asks as they also glance around the place that is their home.

"Yes. This reminds of all the times I spent with a very close friend ever since we met as kids." Yuu couldn't stop the smile as he thought about all those times he and Mika would play outside, enjoying the beauty in nature.

"We're almost home and the sun will be setting soon, so let's keep going." With that, they continue until they come into another clearing. What Yuu saw made him awestruck once again; in the clearing, surrounded by cherry and apple blossom trees and a small creak that flow into a pond, is a two-story building that is a mix of a cottage and a townhouse, made out of white and grey stones, black wooden windowpanes, a stone chimney, and a brown marble door.

"This is where we live, Yuu-san." Shinoa says as the girls lead him over to the house, opening the door to allow their guest in first. Entering the single room, Yuu found the place to be very moderate, cozy home. The floors were a soft mahogany brown wooden, the living area off to the right with a few instruments tucked away in the corner next to a wooden pipe organ, the kitchen in the far left hand corner that includes a fireplace with a giant black pewter pot used for cooking, white stone countertops with a matching pantry and cabinets, a long table that seats eight people made out of western red cedar wood that makes the area smell good, a staircase against the left wall that leads to another single room in the house, and a door that leads out to a well that is shaped like a bath tub.

One thing that has really caught Yuu's attention were the piles of dirty dishes on the counters, dust had been gathered all around the room, and there were so many spider and cobwebs stuck in every corner. "Sorry about the mess Yuu-san." Shinoa says as she and Mitsuba have noticed how Yuu scans over the messes.

"Everyday while the guys are out fighting monsters in a village not too far from here, we would be busy with gathering fruits, vegetables, spices and medicinal herbs that we either grow in the gardens or find in the forest. Then when we all come home, everyone are too exhausted to do any cleaning or anything for that matter." Mitsuba adds.

"Is that what you were doing when you found me?"

"Actually we were checking on the plants when Mitsuba found you."

Scanning over the mess one more time, Yuu says with a smile as he grabs a broom from next to the fireplace, "Well, if I am going to live here with you, I ought to make a good impression on the guys and clean this up."

This had really surprised the girls. "Are you sure Yuu?"

"You don't have to, Yuu-san."

Yuu simply smiles at the two. "If I can clean an entire castle by myself, then a house like this will be a piece of cake. I now believe it is time they came home to a clean home."

Seeing the prince's point, the girls return his smile and the three spend the day dusting the room, sweeping, washing the dishes and putting them up, gathering firewood, all the while planning what to make for supper.

At the village that Shinoa and Mitsuba told Yuu about, in the wide open fields is a group of five men, two sixteen year olds and the other three twenty-four, fighting wild, rogue demons and Four Horseman of John.

 **We fight, fight, fight**

 **fight, fight, fight, fight**

 **In this field the whole day through**

Singing at the moment is a sixteen year old boy with short brown hair, big green, innocence filled eyes, wearing a simple grey long sleeve tunic, black belt with dark blue pants and dark boots, fighting monsters by shooting magic arrows that can split and hit multiple targets at once.

 **To fight, fight, fight, fight,**

 **fight, fight, fight**

 **is what we like to do**

Next to sing is one of the twenty-four year old men with short white hair, charming blues and a matching smile, wearing a white and black long sleeve tunic, grey belt, black pants and boots, using a long sniper rifle against any creature that comes too close to himself or his comrades.

 **It ain't no trick to get rich quick**

Due to the services they have down for the village, the people always reward them handsomely. Next to join in is the second sixteen year old, with messy pink hair, sharp reddish brown eyes, black thick framed glasses, his left ear pierced, wearing a sky blue jacket over a blank tank top, dark pants and boots, slicing and dicing enemies with his twin blades.

 **If ya fight, fight, fight**

 **with blades or a gun**

All three, named Yoichi, Shinya and Kimizuki, then sings together as the blood of the monsters they slay rain upon them.

 **In a field**

 **In a field**

 **Where a million demons**

 **Yield**

Next to join is another twenty four year old man, spiky bleach-blond hair tied in the back, goatee, brown sleepy eyes full of mischief, wearing a dull grey shirt that is open in the front, showing off his chest, brown pants and boots, currently has his weapon of choice, a smoking pipe that allows the user to cast illusions, strapped to his waist band as Goshi flirts with one of the young women living in the village.

 **We fight, fight, fight, fight,**

 **fight, fight, fight**

 **From early morn 'til night**

Being interrupted by a fly buzzing around his head and see it then flying around the girl's chest, and he went to smack it away from Goshi instead hit one of the girl's breast, earning him a hard slap across his face.

 **We fight, fight, fight, fight,**

 **fight, fight, fight**

 **everything in sight**

 **We kill demons by the score**

 **A thousand Horsemen**

 **Sometimes more**

Next we see the third twenty four year old man, short black hair, with a couple strands against his forehead, sharp purple eyes, wearing a black and red tunic held up by a black belt, black pants and boots, fighting with a black katana to kill off any huge Horseman that enter the field.

With every rogue demon and Four Horsemen of John in the field dead, the leader of the group Guren sees the sun has already started to set; it is now time to head home for the night. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Guren takes a deep breath before letting out a low howl, like a wolf.

To hear the signal, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Shinya and Goshi howl back before they start heading in the direction of their home while Guren stayed to collect the rewards, being thanked by the grateful villagers for what they have done for them. Accepting their gratitude and payment, Guren bids the villagers' farewell and goodnight and catches up with his comrades.

With the sun setting, the men march homeward, unaware that they have a guest currently helping Shinoa and Mitsuba.


	6. My New Home

Hi everyone! Here is(finally) the long awaited chapter 6. Sorry I took so long, writer's block kept popping up and been busy at work since the holidays are coming. But I pushed through am able to continue. I've also been over at AO3 and there's some good stuff over there. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **My New Home**

Night has completely fallen, the full moon shone brightly and the countless stars twinkle. After a long day of cleaning the house, Yuu came to realize just how tired he is. Both not as tired since he had a long, eventful day, Shinoa and Mitsuba lead Yuu up the stairs where the bedrooms are. The entire second floor was tidy so the three had remained downstairs until the sun had completely set for the night.

As they walk down the second floor to the door on their right, Yuu noticed the five beds in the large room were labeled differently: the first bed on his left had soft pink blankets with creamy white sheets and pillow cases on the two pillows with 'Shinoa and Mitsuba' names painted on with purple letters, the bed on his right had black blankets and grey sheets and pillows with names 'Guren and Shinya' painted on with red letters, the bed next to the girls' room had green blankets with brown sheets and pillows with names 'Shiho and Yoichi' in blue letters, and the second to last bed had grey blankets, sheets and pillows with a name 'Goshi' in black letters.

The girls lead him to the other end of the large room, to the fifth and final bed. Before offering the bed, the girls faced the tired prince with Shinoa saying, "This is the guest bed."

Once they step aside, the two let Yuu sit down on the edge of the bee. Examining the bed, Yuu finds it cozy room that is handcrafted like the other beds, a mattress and the two pillows full of soft feathers, white sheets, lavender colored blankets and quilt, a handcrafted dresser in one corner, a simple mirror set in another and white silk curtains drawn shut over the windows. As Yuu starts to relax as he leans back on the bed, the girls stay in the room and sit on the bed for Kimizuki and Yoichi with Mitsuba saying, "It's not much, probably nothing compared to what you're used to, Yuu."

Then he faces them with a sincere smile and replies, "Actually, this is perfect. When my stepfather first made me a slave, my room in the castle always felt freezing since I felt like I was alone with my best friend and mother gone."

To see the sadness creep up on his tired face, both girls can easily sense all of the hardships he's experienced over the last years. Hoping to brighten up the atmosphere in the room, Shinoa said, "Well Yuu-san, you can rest in here while we take care of dinner."

"Yeah, you helping us clean got us done quicker and for the first time in a while, we can finally have a good dinner set up once the guys get back." Mitsuba adds.

As soon as they mentioned they'll cook dinner had actually worried Yuu. He learned about their skills as they cleaned and discuss a few things. Not wanting to end up being burnt to a crisp while he sleeps, Yuu had gone through the produce, spices and herbs the girls had gathered and check the pantry and meat drawers and give them tips and advice of what they can make with what they have since he had to make all kinds of meals for Ferid.

To see him get worried, Shinoa and Mitsuba each let out a sigh. "Don't worry, Yuu-san, we'll follow your directions for a soup you told us."

Yuu is still unsure and this annoyed Mitsuba. "We already get a tone of that from the guys, don't need you to add to it!"

"Just get some rest, Yuu-san. We'll wake you up before the soup is ready." Shinoa says as she places a hand on Mitsuba's arm to calm her down.

"Ok. Thanks for helping me." Yuu sits up on the mattress, not lying down quite yet.

The girls simply give him smiles and nod just once before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. The light out, Yuu gets under the covers and was fast asleep within seconds, his dream full of his memories and thoughts of his beloved Mika.

With Yuu fast asleep, Shinoa and Mitsuba head back downstairs and enter the kitchen portion of the room and went to work on cooking a simple soup.

In an hour and a half since nightfall, the girls sit in the parlor with Shinoa knitting and Mitsuba reading, when they could hear a few howls heading towards the house. Recognizing the lead howl so well, the girls set their things aside just as Guren opens the door and they all ever one at a time until Goshi entered last and shut the door behind him.

"Welcome home, guys." Shinoa and Mitsuba stood on their feet to greet them.

Before greeting the girls, Guren and the guys noticed how clean the house is. "I see you got this place completely clean. Did you do this all by yourself or did you have some help?" Guren asks as Kimizuki and Yoichi check on the instruments while Goshi went into the kitchen, following his nose.

When both girls nodded at the question they had help, Kimizuki then says, "You two better not have let any of the forest animals inside again."

"We didn't Kimizuki." Mitsuba said as they both shake their heads in sync.

"Actually, our help is a guest who is currently asleep up stairs." Shinoa adds and this causes the guys to gape at them.

"Yes we have a visitor."

"Whoever it is, they can not stay!" Kimizuki demands.

"Kimizuki!" the girls and Yoichi snap at him.

"Care to enlighten us about our guest." Shinya says more kindly, his question directed at his half sister.

"Sorry Shinya." Shinoa replies with a shake of her head. "When he wakes up, he will tell you his story."

"So just wait for a while." None of them like to wait, but they just decided to do as the girls ask them to do for now. As they wait for Yuu to wake up, Yoichi noticed Shinoa is holding a small bouquet of golden irises that she had picked earlier and is currently taking a long sniff of the beautiful flowers when he suddenly got a whiff of their scent.

Their wonderful smell however proved to be too much for his sensitive nose. "Oh no, my hay fever! You know...I can't…" poor Yoichi stutters with his words as he feels a sneeze slowly creep up on him. Knowing what is coming, Kimizuki, Guren, Shinya and Goshi move closer to him and just as Yoichi is about to let one loose, they block his nostrils to keep the sneeze from coming out.

Once he felt calm, they remove their pointers and set him down. "Thanks guys." Yoichi barely gets to relax when he all of a sudden let out a huge blast of wind for a sneeze that sent everyone in the room flying with only Kimizuki standing firmly in place.

The wind had died down with Kimizuki marching over to Yoichi, placing a handkerchief over his boyfriend's slightly red nose for him to blow. "Do think you could sneeze more quietly next time, Yoichi."

After blowing his nose, Yoichi looks up at him with innocent puppy dog eyes. "Sorry Kimizuki. I can't help it and I can never tell. When you got to, you got to." Then he felt another one coming. Then he starts jerking around to keep it from being released when Kimizuki and the guys pounce him to keep him quiet. Taking another cloth, Shinya ties a tight knot around his nose so the sneeze won't be able to come out.

"Now that that is taken care of, let's just wait quietly for our guest." With that the seven went back to sitting and waiting in silence.

One hour later, the group hear the bedroom door open and Shinoa and Mitsuba approach the stairs as Yuu comes down the staircase. "Did you sleep well?" Shinoa asks as she and Mitsuba greet him.

"Very much. Thank you." Yuu answer with that sincere smile. As they lead him into the living room, Yuu sees the men that live with Shinoa and Mitsuba are home. To finally meet the other ex-soldiers, Yuu sends them all a smile and says, "Glad to finally meet the rest of you."

Before any of them could reply, Yuu held up one hand with the smile remaining. "Let me guess your names." Taking a moment to examine each man, Yuu starts with Guren, "You're Guren."

This had surprised the man that he guessed right. "That's right, kid."

Yuu faces Goshi just as he is yawning. "You're Goshi."

Goshi stops at mid yawn when he heard his name. "How did you guess?" Goshi asks with a slight chuckle in his yawn.

Yuu turns to Yoichi who is about to sneeze again when Shinoa and Kimizuki block his nose again. "You are Yoichi." Just as he smiles when they remove their fingers, Yoichi lets out the light sneeze, causing everyone but Kimizuki to laugh.

The smile still on his face, Yuu turns to Shinya. "And you must be Shinya."

Still laughing after Yoichi's mild sneeze after his big one earlier, Shinya says, "That's me, kid."

Facing Kimizuki, who happens to be scowling and crossing his arms over his chest, Yuu mimics him for fun as he says, "And you must be Kimizuki."

This had caused the others to laugh at Yuu playful behavior with Kimizuki a bit annoyed. "Well, since you know who we all are, mind telling us who the hell are you?"

"Oh. I am Yuichiro, Yuu for short."

"You mean you're the prince?" all of the guys reply and Yuu simply nods.

"Well prince, I must say that we are honored to have you here." Guren says as he bows to Yuu and the other guys except Kimizuki follow suit.

"Don't get used to it!" Kimizuki says in a harsh, rude way towards Yuu.

"Don't you dare kick me out. If he finds me out there, he'll kill me himself." Yuu snaps at Kimizuki for using such tone towards him.

"What do you mean, Yuu-kun?"

"Who wants to kill you?" Shinya asks as they all became worried where this is going.

Yuu did not hesitate to say, "My stepfather, King Ferid."

"The king!?" this had greatly shocked the ex-soldiers. "That wicked man!"

"He's no earthly being!"

"He's an evil straight out of Hell!" This last outburst came from Kimizuki. "I warn all of you, once that king finds him here he will swoop down and finish us all off!"

"But my stepfather has no idea where I am." Yuu adds to reassure his new friends that Ferid doesn't know where he is hiding.

"Think again, prince. That king has powers and he knows everything. He could be in this room right now, using his black magic to be invisible to the naked eye."

"I promise that he'll never find me here. If you let me stay, I'll keep house for all of you. I'll wash, sew, sweep, cook and get firewood so none of you have to lift a finger after a busy day."

To hear that he'll take care of everything in the house for them made all of them smile. But to hear he'll cook for them really made them excited. "What can you make?" Shinya and Goshi ask eagerly.

"Anything you ask me to; from a breakfast to a good lunch and from a warm dinner to a delicious dessert." Thrilled to hear he will make anything for them, six of the seven ex-soldiers agree to have Yuichiro stay with them. Kimizuki, not so much.


	7. Wash

**Chapter 7**

 **Wash**

Just then a smell wafted through the room. Remembering the soup they'll be having for dinner, Yuu and the girls rush into the kitchen to check on the soup. With one cloth each, Shinoa carefully takes the soup of the heat with Mitsuba removing the lid. With the ladle, Yuu slowly stirs the soup and carefully tastes it. "How is it, Yuu-san?" Shinoa asks as she and Mitsuba eagerly wait to hear how they did.

Taking a moment to register the taste, Yuu felt it's missing something. But before he could decide what, the guys in the living room picked up the enticing smell and within seconds, were at the table like weasels, waiting to be served.

"Uh-uh, uh-uh! Hold it right there!" The guys turn their attention to the Prince and the girls. "Supper is not quite ready. You all have enough time to wash." Yuu says before he and the girls went to attend to the soup.

This left them all confused. Kimizuki, more mad than confused, drops his spoon by his bowl and crosses his arms over his chest.

"But why do we need to wash?" Yoichi asks the older soldiers.

"What for?" Shinya replies with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's not like we're going anywhere tonight."

"Or perhaps you have washed." they turn back over to Yuu, Shinoa and Mitsuba at the prince's statement.

Maybe if they can convince him, they can get out of washing. "Yeah, we have." Guren says in a matter of fact tone.

Turning his full attention to the girls before continuing to see what they have to say. After sharing a quick glance, both Shinoa and Mitsuba turn back over to Yuu and shake their heads in sync. This silent message meant that they never wash, so the prince decides to be a bit of a tease. "But when?" Yuu adds as he and the girls look at the guys sternly.

"We've washed before we left the fields." Guren states with the others nodding, hoping they're convinced.

"Is that so?" Yuu glances back at the girls who simply smirk. Returning the smirk, Yuu then says, "Let me see your hands."

At those words, Guren, Shinya, Yoichi, Goshi and Kimizuki froze, keeping their hands hidden. But the sharp look in Yuu's eyes ordered them to show their hands. First Guren, next was Shinya, then Yoichi, and lastly Goshi, and they each received disapproving looks from the prince while the girls tsk at them.

"Now I've seen enough to prove my point. March right outside and wash up, or you're not going to get a single bite." Yuu firmly adds like a mother would to her trouble making children.

Seeing as they can't avoid it, Guren leads everyone outside to do as they were told with Kimizuki, for once, taking up the rear with him slamming the door behind him before he sits in a stool, mumbling under his breath.

Gathering around the well, Guren and the others just stare at their reflections for a moment. "Are we really going to do this?" Yoichi asks after testing the temperature of the water to discover it's cold.

"This will get the prince and the girls off our backs about the little things." Guren replies.

"Besides, this could get us in his good graces." Shinya adds.

"It may seem his charm is working." Kimizuki grumbles under his breath, hating Yuu more and more for each second he still lives here with them.

Sending a glare in his direction for that last statement Kimizuki made, Guren faces the others that are with him at the well. "Let's begin."

 **Step up to the tub**

 **'Taint no disgrace**

 **Just pull up your sleeves**

 **and get them in place**

Guren demonstrates like so so they don't get so much water on their clothes.

 **Then scoop up the water**

 **and rub it on your face**

With the guys grabbing the soap bars next to the well, Guren continued the instructions as he grabs his own.

 **Pick up the soap**

 **Now don't try to bluff**

 **Work up a lather**

 **And when you got enough**

With their hands covered in a good lather, they cover their faces as well to remove any excess dirt, blood and grime from their hands and faces.

 **Get your hands full of water**

 **and you snort and you snuff**

Using the water they each scoop up, they all thoroughly wash their hands and scrub their faces.

 **You douse and you souse**

 **Rub and you scrub**

 **You sputter and splash**

 **all over the tub**

 **You may be cold**

 **and wet when you're done**

 **But you gotta admit**

 **it's good and clean fun**

 **So splash all you like**

 **'Taint any trick**

 **As soon as you're through**

 **You'll feel mighty slick**

Just watching them do as the prince had told them and listen to Guren singing as they clean themselves up, was really annoying Kimizuki. "Next you know, he'll give the girls free reign to tie your hair in pink or purple ribbons and spray you all with perfume."

With all of the dirt, old blood and grime gone, the guys each grab the towels that were left by the well and dry themselves off. "A fine bunch of water lilies you all came to be." Kimizuki's insult this time really grabbed Guren's attention as he combs his wet hair to keep it from getting frizzy later. "I would like to see any of you make me wash when I don't want to."

That's it, that attitude of his needs to be taken care of. Clearing his throat, Guren beckons his boyfriend and the others close to him. Huddled close together, Guren whispers his plan quietly among them with Shinya glancing over at pouting Kimizuki and chuckles to himself.

The plan set, they all casually approach the stool that Kimizuki sits upon, whistling to themselves as they slowly surround him. Once they were all in place, Kimizuki finally realizes they have him surrounded as Guren calls, "Get him!" and they leap onto him all at once.

As Kimizuki struggles to get out of their strong grip but with no success, they all drag him over to the well. While the three older men force him into the water, Guren tells Yoichi to get a bar of soap that has yet to be used. With him handing Guren the one soap as Shinya dumps water on Kimizuki as Goshi is having a good laugh as he scrubs hard on his face on purpose.

Once he was as clean as the rest of the lot, they are just about to tie so ribbons in his hair when they heard someone from inside call out to them, "Dinner time!"

"You heard him!" Guren says and they all instantly drop Kimizuki in the well as they all run inside for dinner, leaving Kimizuki wet in the well as he glares after them.


	8. Our True Forms

**This is where one of my major plot twists take place as we step away from the Disney part for a moment. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Our Secret**

It's midnight. Ferid is feeling triumphant that he holds Prince Yuichiro's heart in the small box he had given Narumi a while ago. After he had presented the box, Narumi had left the castle, taking his lover Iwasaki and a young girl they are looking after for for a friend Mirai with him so they are far away from ever receiving the king's wrath if he ever found out who or what the heart truly belonged to. But before he could face his mirror to get the right answer from it, Ferid could only grin even more when he heard that Prince Mikaela has arrived once again at the castle.

Standing outside the stone walls that protect the castle, Mika scans each lighted room to figure out where his Yuu-chan is. Seeing no sign of his prince, Mika felt that something is wrong. Attempting to use his strong sense of smell and hearing to detect any signs of Yuu, Mika freezes when he hears a voice he never wants to hear, ever. "Ah, Prince Mika, so glad to see you on this beautiful night."

As soon as he saw the king standing on the balcony above him, the way he smiles and his eyes so full of triumph over something he did not know, Mika knew something is off. "Why don't you come inside and out of the chilling air?" Ferid gestures him inside as he went back in himself.

Glaring after the terrible king, Mika enters through the gates and went inside, immediately making his way to the room that specific balcony is connected to. Once in the right room, Mika is greeted by Ferid who is slumped against the door to the balcony, his eyes full of lust and desire as they burn into the vampire prince.

"What brings you here, Mikaela?" Ferid asks in an almost teasing matter as his pointer twirled around in his silver that he untied a while before Mika came into the room.

"I'm here for someone." Mika puts simply, his hand slowly going for his sword in case Ferid gets too close for comfort.

This had caused Ferid to smile in a way that Mika did not like. "I'm thrilled that you came all this way just to see me."

As Ferid approaches him, Mika took a firm hold of his sword and in nonhuman speed, draw it and point the tip right into Ferid's throat, tempted to slit his throat. "Wrong, your majesty. I'm here for Yuichiro."

This let out a chuckle. "Why bother with that worthless brat?"

Mika just ignored his question but pushed the tip deeper against the vampire's throats at the insult. "I've come to notice that when I arrived here, I cannot pick up on Yuu-chan's presence whatsoever. You better tell me where he is if you want to live after this encounter."

Reading his deep eyes for a moment, Ferid snorts when he realizes something. "I see now. This isn't about your mother wanting you to marry and settle down with someone. This is about something so much different and greater than that. I now realize what you two both are."

"What are you talking about, Ferid?" Mika demands as he drives the tip of his sword even deeper, not quite enough to draw blood, yet.

"Yuu is a seraph, and you, dear Mika, are half vampire and half seraph. I've learned that seraphs can only become whole once they find the one they are meant to be with throughout all of eternity.

"Once you find the one you are suppose to be with, the seraph half of yourself will drive the vampire part of you out of your physical form. Which is another reason I have kept the two of you apart after Angelique's death."

"What do you know about her majesty's death?"

Ferid could only laugh. "Funny how you ask that because I am the one who killed her. Queen Angelique and her beloved angel king."

This had surprised Mika. "How did you kill them?"

"Simple. I had bit that king's wing that not only killed him by my poison, but it made his feathers poisonous as well. So I kept one of the feathers, kept it hidden away from her sight in a vial full of my venom so when Yuichiro was thirteen, I used the feather on her, running the tip up and down her exposed skin with the venom slowly seeping into her limbs that made her completely weak until the venom reached her heart, where my venom put an end to her life."

To hear that he is responsible for the deaths of Yuu's parents, Mika could only become fearful of what has befallen his prince. Seeing how worried the vampire prince became after hearing the truth of those deaths, Ferid decides to break Mika's heart even more, "As for Yuichiro, he is far beyond your reach."

"What do you mean?" Mika could only feel his fear worsen, afraid of what he might hear.

"I've had him dispatched by my loyal huntsman."

To hear that Yuu is dead, Mika's whole body begins to tremble as he struggles to keep his blade steady. "No, that can't be."

"Don't believe me?" Ferid then points his thumb over his shoulder at the box on the shelf, "Then look inside there."

Just one glance at the box to see a dying angel after being stabbed and losing its wings was all it took to shatter his heart completely. It can't be true. Satisfied to see the way he trembles, Ferid leans close to the prince, holds his shaking face with one hand and forces him to look him straight into the eyes. "Should you tell a single soul of what you have found out tonight, your punishment will be anything but merciful."

Knowing full well that he plans to assault him sexually, Mika tears his face out of Ferid's grasp and run right out of the castle and into the cold, dark night.

Once he was a safe distance away, Mika collapses to the hard earth, trembling endlessly, his tears stinging his eyes and beads of sweat form on his noble brow from the running he had done to get away from the castle. One hand on the tree trunk beside him and the other to his shattered heart after dropping his sword beside him, Mika is in full denial of Yuu being completely gone from this cruel world.

"Yuu-chan, please don't let this be true. I don't want to remain in a world that I no longer have you." Mika shakes his head in denial as the tears begin to shed from his red eyes. Not bearing the terrible pain in the pit of his chest, there was only one thing that left his lips as he remains where he sits, broken; "YUICHIRO!" Mika yells to the heavens as it began to rain all around him.


	9. Search and Deceived

**Hi my dear readers, here's the next chap. Sorry it's short, this is all I came up with. For later in the chapter, if any of you have seen "Don't Breath", you'll notice one reference that I am using here. Just to be safe, I do not own Seraph of the End, Snow White, or Don't Breath, doing this for fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Search and Deceived**

The next day, the sky is clear and the sun is bright. Mika had taken shelter under a few thick trees where very little rain reached for the night. As he laid under the dry canopy, Mika went over what he had heard from Ferid. Yuu's father's death had made sense since vampire venom can spread at any speed at command by the vampire that did the bite.

He felt terrible for how Queen Angelique left this world, feeling terribly weak that she had no way of getting the help she needed. Then there is Yuu, his Yuu-chan, that Ferid claimed he had him killed by a good friend. Even though he offered for him to look inside the box for the proof, Mika couldn't accept the thought.

Yuichiro. Mikaela just knew that Ferid was lying about him being dead. He was right about one thing though; the two princes are seraphs. One seraph can tell if their chosen one is still alive for their heart almost beats at the exact same time as their own. If their chosen lover is dead, the seraph would slowly die so they were always together in the afterlife.

If Yuu really was dead, Mika would have start to become weak. But he is still his strong self so that meant he is still alive.

Hearing the leaves be ruffled by the wind and birds singing peacefully, Mika glances up at the limitless sky, a gentle smile on his face. "I'm coming for you, my prince." With that, Mika began his search for Yuu and they can run away together, far away from Ferid so he would never be able to even touch them.

Just as he is out with the girls, helping with gathering new spices and herbs and also checking on fruits and vegetables to bring home, Yuu felt that someone is calling out to him. Glancing over to the west, Yuu is just wondering why he feels like this when his thoughts are interrupted by a voice, "Something wrong, Yuu-san?" Shinoa asks as she picks fresh oregano.

"It's nothing Shinoa." Yuu waves it off as he went back to checking the fruit garden. Once Shinoa turned away from him, Yuu looks out toward the west once again.

"Mika, are you searching for me? I wonder how you're doing for now." Yuu says to himself in a low whisper, hoping that a Ferid hasn't done anything to him with him gone from the castle.

That night, Ferid stands before his mirror, holding the box with the heart still inside. Still feels triumphant, Ferid figured that once he is deemed the most handsome in the land, Mika will have no choice but to become his lover. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the most handsome of them all?"

In the mirror, the young woman in white answers, "Over the Seven monster infested fields, beyond the Diamond woods, in the home of seven soldiers dwells Prince Yuichiro, the most handsome of them all."

Of course she had answered differently than the first time, but Ferid has proof to show he is gone. "Yuichiro lays dead in the woods. The huntsman brought me proof. I hold his heart in here." Ferid opens the box to show the mirror the heart that lays inside.

"Yuichiro still lives, the most handsome in the land. 'Tis the heart of a fox you hold in your hand."

This had greatly angered the king that he has been deceived by the young man that showed he is still loyal to the prince with friendship just as those seven unfaithful soldiers that showed they are more loyal to the dead queen. Throwing his cape behind him, Ferid leaves the mirror chamber and takes a hidden passageway to a secret dungeon where he keeps his spells, potions and many other things that not a single soul in the kingdom knows about.

Slamming the door behind him once he is inside the room, causing his assistant Crowley to wake from his nap with a jolt, Ferid glares once more at the heart inside the box before throwing it off to the side in anger.

"I'll go myself to that pathetic house those worthless, unfaithful soldiers call home in a disguise so complete that not a single soul would ever suspect and I can carry this out myself."

Pulling out a spell book of disguises, Ferid searches through the pages and goes through the ingredients needed to make him old, wear old peasant clothes, shorten his hair and make it an old grey color with matching facial hair and sideburns, make him appear blind when really he'll still be able to see and his voice to be quite old and shaggy.

After taking the potion and satisfied with his disguise, which had greatly surprised Crowley, Ferid takes out another book to find a perfect death for Yuu. Once he found the recipe and description for the poison apple spell, Ferid knew he has the perfect death planned for the prince and he'll at last be the most handsome in the entire kingdom, more so than beautiful Angelique and her angel husband.


	10. The Story of our Love

**Hey, here's chapter 10. Yuu has some fun(get your head out of the gutter) with the soldiers and we also see how Yuu feels for Mika. I do not own Seraph of the End, Snow White or any songs I am using. Doing this for fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Story of Our Love**

Back at the home of the ex-soldiers, you can hear merriment being played in the single room as the soldiers made music with Guren strumming a cello, Goshi blowing through a flute, Kimizuki playing his organ with the wooden pipes to look like singing angels when their keys are being played, Yoichi strumming on a ukulele, Mitsuba playing the accordion, Shinoa beating her drum set, Yuichiro smiling and clapping along and Shinya dancing around the room, moving as if he is skating on ice.

Approaching Yuu as he ceased his clapping, Shinya clears his throats before singing:

 **I'd like to dance**

 **and tap my feet**

 **But they won't keep in rhythmn**

 **You see, I washed 'em both today**

 **and I can't do nothin' with 'em**

This had made Yuu laugh before Guren and the others start to sing.

 **Ho-hum, the tune is dumb**

 **The words don't mean a thing**

 **Isn't this a silly song**

 **for everyone to sing?**

As Kimizuki made a good tune with his organ, Shinoa did a playful solo on her drums with the finish being a clash. With Yoichi and Shinya pushing her forward as they and a few others laugh mildly, Mitsuba does her singing, a little bit of a nervous blush on her cheeks.

 **I chased a polecat up a tree**

 **Way out upon a limb**

 **And when she got the best of me**

 **I got the worst of her**

Grabbing her accordion so she can continue playing, the other soldiers sing again.

 **Ho-hum, the tune is dumb**

 **The words don't mean a thing**

 **Isn't this a silly song**

 **for everyone to sing?**

Enjoying the fun atmosphere, Yuu lets out a couple laughs as Shinya stands before him, yodelling with Yuu vocalizes the music with his sing-song voice. Then one by one starting with Guren, the soldiers would offer a square dance with Yuichiro.

As the music play on, Yuu once again felt like he was having fun just like he had as a child with Mikaela.

Suddenly the music had stopped when everyone in the room saw that Yoichi has a big one coming. Immidiately, Kimizuki, Shinoa and Mitsuba hide behind his organ, Guren, Shinya and Goshi took cover behind the sofa, and Yuu steps back with his ears covered. After a moment, Yoichi lets out a wind storm of a sneeze, causing him to flutter to the floor like a feather, which made everyone laugh while Kimizuki help Yoichi to his feet.

Once the laughing fits died down, Yuu says as he sits back in a chair, the smile remaining, "That was fun."

Now calm, Shinya points towards the prince, saying with his usual grin on his face, "Now you do something."

"Well, what shall I do?" Yuu asks, wondering what he could do for his friends.

"Tell us a story." Goshi suggests and immediately the others agree with the request which made Yuu smile.

"Tell a true story." Shinya suggests.

"Make it a true love story." Mitsuba adds and at once everyone sat in front of Yuu with their significant other next to them.

Upon hearing this request, Yuichiro figured it is time he told them about him and Mika, which brought a smile to his face at the warm memories of their childhood together. "Once there was a young prince." Yuu begins as the memories appear in his mind's eye.

"Were you that prince?" Guren asks as he wraps an arm around Shinya who cuddled more into his chest.

Yuu nods once and continues, "And he fell deeply in love with a boy he knew since they were both kids."

"What was it like when you fell in love?" Yoichi asks out of curiosity.

"It felt like I was an angel unfolding my wings for the very first time. Ever since we met on Christmas Day eight years ago, we've had a very powerful bond that no one could ever hope to come in between, not even my stepfather." Yuu says softly as he held his hands to his ever softly beating heart that only beats for Mika as he thought about the time they had reunited after being apart for four years.

"There is no one in the entire universe that could make my heart beat so softly and feel warm whenever I am with him or think of him." Yuu adds as he glances out to the night sky, thinking that they are meant to be thanks to the heavens.

"Did your prince say he loves you?" Shinoa asks as she fiddled with a few hair strands as she and Mitsuba snuggle close together.

"Did he steal a kiss?" Shinya asks in a playful tease with Guren holding him close.

Yuu wished Mika had on the lips before he left.

 **He was so romantic**

 **I could not resist**

Yuu thinks about the warm embrace he and Mika had on the day he came for him after four years.

With everyone's full attention on him with Yoichi bringing a reluctant Kimizuki to sit beside him as Yuu tells them more about the prince he loves and one that loves him back.

 **Someday my prince will come**

 **Someday we'll meet again**

 **And away to his castle we'll go**

 **To be happy forever**

 **I know**

Just the way Yuu sings about his love really warmed the hearts of all who heard. As his voice spread from the house to the outside world, deep within the woods, a certain blond prince could hear a beautiful, divine voice and the image of the owner immediately appears in his mind.

As he thought about his prince while listening to the voice he could never mistaken, Mika remains where he stands, beneath the moon and stars as they shine and sparkle to the song full of love.

 **Someday when spring is here**

 **We'll find our love anew**

 **And the birds will sing**

 **And wedding bells will ring**

 **Someday when my dreams**

 **Come true**

Yuu finishes the beautiful song as he thinks about the future he'll have with Mika, bringing a single tear to his eyes and a soft smile across his face.

* * *

 **I must say that this another favorite chapter I have done. If none of you don't remember the special moment between Yuu and Mika, refere back to chapter 3 One Song.**


	11. The Spell

**Hi my dear readers. Here's the long awaited chapter 11. Sorry I took longer than I needed to. I've been over at AO3, which is a really nice website. I've been posting there because I didn't want to cause any confusion here. But I have some good news, this story is now complete so I'm posting the last chapters on here as well. Enjoy everyone!*peace out***

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Spell**

The song over with Yuu appearing so peaceful, most likely thinking about his prince, all that were affected by his song let out dreamy sighs. Just then, they hear the coocoo clock go off. Looking at the time, they see that is eleven fifteen: it's late.

"Uh oh, it's late. Time to call it a night." Yuu says as they start heading for the stairs.

But before anyone could take the first step, Guren stopped everyone with one hand up. "Hold it. The prince will sleep upstairs in any of our beds."

This had greatly surprised Yuichiro. "But where will all of you sleep?"

"Don't worry, we'll be comfortable down here. We have spare blankets and pillows in one of the closets down here."

As Guren convinces Yuu to go ahead and sleep upstairs, Shinoa slowly turns her attention to the couch behind her to see the big fluffy pink pillow that is big enough for two people to share with two of the softest blankets in the house right beside it. Quickly whispering into her girlfriend's ear, Shinoa gestures to the pillow and the two quietly tiptoe to the couch and claim the pillow and blankets.

Taking up on their offer, Yuu finally gives in. "Alright since you insist. Good night guys."

As Guren and the guys bid the prince goodnight, Shinoa and Mitsuba get comfortable on the pink pillow and cuddle together under the soft, warm blankets. Once the bedroom door is shut, the guys all turn to the couch to see the girls already asleep.

"Why those sneaky bitches!" Kimizuki all but tell until Yoichi place his hands on his arm and Guren pull on the back of his collar.

"Let them sleep, there's plenty more pillows and blankets in the closet." Taking his word, the guys all head over to the said closet, while Shinoa and Mitsuba share a sneaky grin and do a small high five before actually falling asleep.

 **MxY**

The song long done, Mika gazed up at the moon, Yuu being the only one on his mind. The half vampire, half seraph prince smiles at the thought of his beloved prince.

"Yuu, I know you sang that beautiful song. Just you wait, I'm coming for you." Mika swears to the heavens above before he went back to his search.

 **MxY**

However, unknown to Yuichiro and the ex-soldiers as they slept the night away and Mikaela searching high and low for his prince, Ferid has set up his brew for his needed spell. _"Dip the apple in the brew,"_ Ferid chants as he dips a single honeycrisp apple into the bubbling concoction, _"let the Sleeping Death seep through."_

When enough of the brew covered the apple, Ferid pulls the apple out, completely covered in the thick liquid. As the liquid drips back into the cauldron, the liquid begins to take on the form of a skull. "Look!" Ferid exclaims to Crowley. "On the skin, of what resides within."

Then they watch as the symbol of the Sleeping Death slowly vanish as the apple turns a beautiful deep red color. "Turn red to tempt Yuichiro, to make him hunger for a bite."

The poisoned apple ready and being in a perfect disguise, Ferid could only smirk that he is so close to achieving his desires. "Once he breaks the tender peel, his breath will still, his blood congeal. Then I will be the most handsome in the land and I can finally make Prince Mikaela mine!"

As Ferid laughs, Crowley, leaning against a wall with his arms and legs crossed, shakes his head before saying, "Don't you think you're overlooking this?"

To hear the seriousness in his voice, Ferid glares at his assistant for interrupting his good mood. "Just what are you getting at?"

"There may be a way for the prince to be saved. You better check to be sure."

Now that he mentions it, Ferid got worried that there could be an antidote. Checking the spell book, Ferid found the dreaded page, reading, "The victim of the Sleeping Death can only be revived by love's first kiss." Then that made him think of the image of Mika kissing Yuu, saving him from the fate he had planned for his stepson.

Ferid then sneers at the phrase before slamming the book shut. "No need to fear that. Those pathetic soldiers will believe he's dead. Prince Yuichiro will be buried alive!"

As the wicked king gathers the last of his things to leave and pay a visit to the ex-soldiers' home, Crowley could only sense there is still a loophole in his plans. _"But Prince Mikaela is still out there, no doubt looking for Prince Yuichiro. And he made it clear that he will never choose anyone over the one he loves. Even if Yuu could die at your hands, Mika would still never go with you, Ferid."_

Still laughing evilly, Ferid leaves his chamber and the castle through a secret passage that went through the dungeons, to find the skeleton of one of his prisoners that had died of thirst for the bones are quite dry and was reaching for a small pitcher that was barely in their reach. Laughing still at just how unfortunate his subjects are since he now finds enjoyment in others' suffering, Ferid carefully steps into a small boat, sets the basket of apples, with the poison one on top, and row out of the castle moat and into the foggy night.


	12. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 12**

 **Unexpected Visitor**

The next morning, Guren and the guys were getting ready to leave for their job with Yuu seeing them off while Shinoa and Mitsuba get a bit of extra sleep. With his sword strapped to his belt on the side, Guren gives Yuu a reminder, "Remember, prince, the king is a sly asshole, full of dark magic as a warlock. So you must always be aware of strangers."

Nodding his head in understanding, Yuu smiles up at him. "You and the others have nothing to worry about. I'll have the girls with me all day." Then Yuu stands on his tiptoes and leaves a kiss on his cheek. "See you tonight."

Having that little kiss made Guren's cheeks go a bit pink before he regained his composure and went ahead to wait for the others to join him. Next to approach the prince is Shinya. "Do be very cautious. For if anything were to happen to such a good kid, I…" Shinya is cut off when Yuu plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck fighting those monsters." Yuu says with his smile remaining. Now all flustered, Shinya quickly joins Guren as the blush remains.

Watching from inside the house, Kimizuki did not share the same opinion the others are having about Yuu giving them all a small kiss. "How disgusting." Kimizuki mumbles to himself with his arms crossed.

Next to step out is Yoichi. "Make sure to watch…" Yoichi could feel the first sneeze of the day coming. As he struggles to control his nose long enough to finish his sentence, Yuu gives him a kiss on his forehead since he's slightly shorter than him, hopefully to help.

As Yoichi goes to join Guren and Shinya with Goshi coming out, the poor boy lets out a great wind of a sneeze, causing Goshi's hair to come undone and go a bit crazy and stick all over the place. Yuu lets out a small laugh and Goshi fixes his hair, then the prince gives him a kiss on the cheek before he joins the others as they begin to leave.

Being the last step out, Kimizuki clears his throats to grab Yuu's attention. "Now I'm warning you, idiot. Don't let anyone or anything in the house while we're gone."

Instead of being fazed by his usual attitude towards him, Yuu smirked at him, saying slyly, "Glad to see you worry about me, telephone pole."

Just shrugging his shoulders in reply, Yuu leans closer to his face and plant a small kiss to his cheek. His cheeks more red than the others were, Kimizuki scampers away, secretly liking the affectionate gesture.

Not too far from the house, the disguised king chuckles to himself. "The men will be away, while he is alone with the girls and a harmless old blind man."

As he cackles over his plan, two cloaked figures that were passing by could hear the wicked man. Grinning, the first cloaked figure turns his attention to his partner and says, "Sounds like someone is going to die."

"Shall we follow, Lacus?" the second figure says as the two carefully watch the man as he walked on.

"Of course, Rene." the first figure, Lacus, replied as he show a white vampire smile, revealing sharp fangs and the two follow close behind Ferid to get their next meal.

Back at the house, Yuu and the girls are in the kitchen, baking a few pies.

 **Some day**

 **my prince will come**

 **Some day**

 **we'll meet again**

As he prepared the crust while the girls got the filling together, Yuu sings the song he sang the previous night as he strongly thought about Mika.

 **And away to his castle**

 **we'll go**

 **To be happy forever**

 **I know**

The pie pans set in front of him, Yuu covers them in the crust dough and then carefully cut an excess dough. With the pies almost set, the girls each took a fork and gently press down on the dough.

 **Some day**

 **when spring is here**

 **We'll find our love anew**

 **And the birds will sing**

 **And wedding bells will ring**

 **Some day when my dreams**

 **Come true**

The pies completely ready to bake, Shinoa and Mitsuba place the desserts into the preheated oven. Just then a shadow appeared in the open kitchen window, causing Yuu and his friends to gasp at the old man's sudden appearance.

Taking a moment to adjust to what he had heard, the old man lets out a sinister chuckle that went unnoticed except the girls who both felt a chill from as they stand close to the prince. "Was that beautiful song coming from here, dear lad?"

"Yes, but…"

"Isn't this where the former soldiers live?" the man asks as he listens for any sign of Guren and the others.

"They've already left." Mitsuba answers. But Yuu had noticed that the tone of voice she used and the deep glares in their eyes that he has never seen before which rather bothered him.

Taking a moment as he sniff at the air in the kitchen, the man asks out of curiosity, "What are you all baking?"

With the man being friendly, Yuu answers with a smile, "We're making apple pies."

"That is an excellent choice. Apple pies are absolutely the best pies in existence." The blind man then takes the red apple from the top in the basket he had with him and then hands it to Yuu. "Apples like this make the best pies."

This is getting suspicious. Then the two girls look past the old man to see two cloaked men lurking in the shadows of the trees, their sharp fangs clearly visible.

Realizing they are vampires, the girls silently discuss who this man is. As the man gives the apple to Yuu, they realize it's Ferid under that disguise. Shinoa then slaps his hands away as Mitsuba puts a protective arm in front of the prince. "I'm afraid your little welcome wagon has left and it's time for you to leave sir."

This had greatly surprised Yuichiro as he hands the apple back to the man. "What's got into you two?"

"Yuu-san, do you not realize that something isn't right?"

"No one knows that this place exists and no one knows how to get here besides us and the guys. Don't you find it odd that some random man managed to get here without any help whatsoever?"

Yuu merely shook his head. "He's just an old, blind man that just happens to be passing by. What harm could he do?"

"Do our warnings just go in one side and go out the other? Do you not care what happens to your life?" Mitsuba all but yelled in his face.

"How do you think Mika-san will if he hears that you're not heeding our warnings about strangers?"

The minute those words left her mouth, Shinoa instantly regrets her question as Yuu glares sharply at her. "You leave him out of this. Now if you two are not going to be nice to this man, then you two should leave."

This had left the girls speechless as Yuu starts to head outside to allow the man inside. Thinking fast, both Shinoa and Mitsuba leave the house and run into the woods.


	13. The Rescue

**Chapter 13**

 **The Rescue**

Before they had left their home, since Yuu wasn't looking, the old man had given them a wicked sneer, silently saying that he's got him. That mere look was enough to confirm who their unexpected visitor truly is.

As the girls run as fast as they can to get to Guren and the others, Shinoa and Mitsuba could only pray that they can make it back in time to save the prince.

The guys are just about to enter clearingvwith the village not too far away, Guren signals the others to haunt when he heard something on the wind. "Shinya,"

"Yes Guren?" Shinya approached him as they listen closely.

"Did you hear something?"

Listening intently, Shinya could hear the faint sound of someone running in their direction and two feminine voices yelling, calling out to them. It wasn't long until Shinya spotted Shinoa and Mitsuba running over to them in a panic. "It's the girls."

Once the two stopped in front of them, Guren could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong, Shinoa? Mitsuba? Why aren't you at home with Yuu?" Guren asks as the girls regain their breath from running.

"All of you need to come back home right now!" Mitsuba answers first.

"We got an unexpected visitor and we know it's Ferid!" Shinoa finishes, leaving Guren and the guys in shock.

"Are you sure it's him?" Shinya asks as he came up to his sister.

"Even though he had a disguise on, we could see right through his blind man act." Shinoa says as she and Mitsuba nod their heads to confirm that Ferid really has found their home.

"Not only that but he has this suspicious apple with him. We fear that he plans on poisoning Yuichiro!" Mitsuba finishes.

That was all the info they need to know about the intruder. With a quick change of plans, Guren gives them all the signal they need to rush back home and save the prince. With that single nod given, lead by Guren, all seven ex-soldiers run in the direction of their home.

Back at the house, now that Ferid is 'feeling better' due to Yuu's tender care, Ferid gives the prince a smile and says as he holds the apple close, "And because you've been so good to this gramps, I want to share a secret with you."

As the man stood back on his feet, Yuu backs up a bit so he is not right in his face. "This apple is not an ordinary one. It actually is a magical, wishing apple."

This had perked his excitement. "Is that true?"

"Yes dear lad. With a single bite, all of your dreams will come true. Now make a wish and take a bite."

Looking upon the offered apple, Yuu thinks about what he could wish for, what or possibly who he desires above anything else in the entire universe. To see the prince think it over, Ferid decides to add fuel into the fire of his convinced words as he approaches the teen. "There must be something your heart desires. Perhaps there is someone you love that holds a special place in your heart."

Immediately the thought of Mikaela appears in his mind, making his heart feel warm, Yuichiro could only smile at the thought of Mika's beautiful eyes that sparkle like stars, his warm strong arms embracing him and feeling his heart beat tenderly under his fingertips.

"By that peaceful, serene expression on your face, there must be someone that you feel a strong love for." the disguised Ferid asks, earning a single nod from the young prince. "I just knew that was the case. After all, this old gramps knows a young boy's heart.

"Now take the apple, lad, and make a wish." Gently taking his hands, the man places the apple in them, Yuu at first looking at the red fruit before holding it close to his heart, his eyes closed.

"I wish that my prince Mika will find me here in the spring, where he can meet the Seven former soldiers that have kept me safe. Then we can finally see if we are meant to be." Yuu silently wishes to himself. Happy that this wish will come true, Yuu takes a bite of the red apple.

Just then, Yuu all of a sudden felt weak. "What, what is this?" With each passing second, Yuu became weaker and weaker with his knees give way under him. As he felt the end coming, the last thing that left his cold lips is this, "Mi...ka…." before collapsing on the floor, the poisoned apple rolling right out of his hand.

Now the prince is in eternal slumber, Ferid lets out an evil laugh as a thunderbolt clash outside. "Now I'll be the most handsome in all the land!"

Feeling triumphed and victorious, the disguised king leaves the poor prince where he lays on the cold floor and steps out into the rain only to see the ex-soldiers running back to their home to see the man make a run for it himself.

Stopping by the opened door, the girls rush inside to be sure Yuu is alright while Guren and the others chase after Ferid. Watching the chase scene, Lacus and Rene follow close behind, taking a different route than them so they can be ahead and ready for their next meal.

Seeing the wicked man start to climb up a cliff of rocks in order to get away, Guren faces the men of his group as he points to their target. "After him!" Then they all climb up the slope in pursuit of the king.

Checking over his shoulder, Ferid could see the five former soldiers still on his tail, making him a bit worried he'll be caught if he doesn't escape. Making his way to the very top, the king gasps to see that he now faces a drop. "I'm trapped! What will I do?"

As Ferid ponders over how he can get out of this, Lacus and Rene stand upon a cliff just above his head, watching and waiting for someone to die.

With Guren, Shinya, Yoichi, Kimizuki and Goshi closing in on him, Ferid sees a giant boulder right next to him and soil under it was very loose due to the storm. Pushing with all his might Ferid laughs at the thought that he could also get away with killing them as well. That is until a lightning bolt struck the surface he stands, causing the rocks beneath his feet to collapse into the abyss taking the terrible king and the boulder with them.

To hear the crash and the unmistakable crunch sound, the five men couldn't handle to see the fate that has befallen Ferid. Lacus and Rene however could only smirk that they found their next meal.


	14. Sadness

**Hey guys. I know this is short but it's the best I could come up with as this beautiful story is coming to an end. Not to mention this is where more sadness takes place. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Sadness**

Returning home as the rain still pours but no longer any thunder and lightning, as soon as they enter the living room the guys had noticed there were tears flowing down Shinoa and Mitsuba's cheeks with Shinoa holding Yuichiro close. "Girls." Guren said simply, silently asking what happened.

"We were too late to save him." Shinoa shakes her head as Goshi picks up the lifeless prince and they all head upstairs with Kimizuki and Yoichi getting a few candles.

Mitsuba showed the apple they found with the one piece bitten off was enough for them all to understand that Yuu, their Prince Yuu, had been poisoned, his lips partially parted, proof that he was saying something as the Spell took over his body.

With Yuu set comfortably on a bed and the set up candles all lit up, not a single soul in the room did not have a single tear in their eyes. Even Kimizuki, who deeply hated Yuu since he started living with them, had endless streams of tears flowing out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

Everyone is so heartbroken over the fact they were not able to save Yuu from such a sort of death as every lover in the room hold their significant other, a few hiding their tear stained face from their beloved prince as if he could sense the strong sadness radiating off each of them.

The next day, everyone still possessed by the sadness, all Seven ex-soldiers agreed that Yuu is still so handsome, even in this Sleeping Death, that they just couldn't find in their hearts to bury him.

So as Autumn came to an end and Winter began, the soldiers seeked the help of the villagers to fashion a coffin made entirely of glass and gold and lay it in a beautiful clearing in the woods, where heaven's eternal light could shine upon the Sleeping prince as he is guarded by the forest animals and the soldiers would remain by his side, forever watching over his peaceful state.


	15. Love's First Kiss

**Well my dear readers, we have come to the very end of this beautiful fanfic. It was very enjoyable writing this and this chapter is one of my favorites. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. So for the final time for this story, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Love's First Kiss**

Spring has come. Narumi had received word of what the king finally achieved and the fate that has befallen him; getting rid of Yuichiro himself since he couldn't carry out that terrible order before falling into a dark abyss, ending his life and terrible reign as king. With Ferid finally dead and knowing Mika would need to know what has happened and where to find Yuu, the young huntsman waits for the vampire prince back at the castle.

Actually, he is now aware that Mika is part seraph after the prince had returned to the castle, searching for Yuu when Ferid came onto him. The king had mentioned that with seraphs, they can only become completely whole once they find their soulmate, the one and only being they are meant to be with, whether it be a seraph, a vampire, a human or even a demon. Of course, King Ferid wasn't too thrilled about Yuichiro and Mikaela possibly being soulmates, so he had done whatever he could to keep the two from finding each other again and completing each other.

Locating the half vampire, half seraph prince who is just approaching the courtyard, Narumi approaches him to welcome him back to the castle. "Welcome back, Prince Mikaela. If you're searching for Yuichiro, I know where he is."

To hear that the huntsman knows where his Yuu-chan is, Mika faces him completely, concern growing in his eyes as one hand remain at his chest. "Where is he, Narumi? I must find him immediately."

Before answering, Narumi looks away from his worry filled eyes. "First you need to know what happened to him. And I know you're not going to be happy to hear this."

"Please, Narumi. I need to know where I can find him." Mika urges him to tell him what has happened to his beloved prince.

"You know Ferid hated the prince?" Mika nods his head once, remembering all the hatred the king felt towards Yuu. "Well, the king had gone and poisoned Yuu before he fell off a cliff and into the abyss that same night."

To hear what had happened for him to feel that jolt he felt earlier, Mika shakes his head in denial that Yuu truly is out of his reach. Knowing he is becoming weaker as time slowly passes due to their connection that is keeping them together, Narumi gently touch his arm to get his attention. "But if we leave now, you can see him before you," he pauses before finishing with the appropriate word, "go."

With this possibly being his last day in this unforgivable world, Mika merely nods and the two rode off to the woods, where the ex-soldiers watch over the Sleeping prince. As they hurry through the trees, Mikaela sings to the nature all around them, hoping to find a way to his Yuichiro's side for the last time.

 **One song**

 **I have but one song**

 **One song**

 **Only for you**

As he sings the song he sang on the day of their reunion, Mika could see a strong mental image in his mind's eye. It was a clearing and right in the very center is a golden glass coffin and laying inside is a handsome, familiar boy with lips red as blood and soft as a rose petal, messy and neat hair black as night, skin kissed by the sun's bright, warm light.

 **One heart**

 **Tenderly beating**

 **Ever entreating**

 **Constant and true**

Focusing on the image, Mika could clearly see seven figures, five guys and two girls, approach the coffin with two of the men removing the glass lid and the others set beautiful bouquets of various flowers around the coffin while one of the girls place a single golden iris in his hands.

Recognizing the area of the forest this particular clearing is in, Mika felt himself pick up the pace as the directions lead him mentally and emotionally, pulling him towards the prince he loves with his entire heart and soul.

 **One love**

 **That has possessed me**

 **One love**

 **Thrilling me through**

Appearing in the entrance to the clearing with Narumi right beside him, Mikaela immediately sets his eyes on the sleeping boy inside the coffin as he slowly approaches, no doubt in his heart and mind that that boy is Yuichiro, his beloved that he has searched high and low for.

 **One song**

 **My heart keeps singing**

 **Of one love**

 **Only for you**

The former soldiers making a path for him, Mika slowly approaches the coffin. Standing right beside him, appearing like he is just merely asleep, Mikaela cups his surprisingly warm cheek and then leans down to kiss Yuichiro's lips for the very first time.

Then as the kiss remains intact, all who are there notice an odd light spread around them, taking on the form of transparent wings unfurling on both princes' backs, leaving them all awestruck at what they see.

As he parts their lips, the light slowly vanishes as Mika kneels beside Yuu, his head low as he awaits his end so he could join the boy he has loved ever since their childhood, the ex-soldiers and Narumi follow suit.

 ** _And away_**

 ** _to his castle you'll go_**

Just then, miraculously, Yuu opens his eyes and stretches his arms to release the stiffness. To hear the slight movement, Mika is the first to glance up and smile to see Yuu has awakened.

 ** _To be happy forever we know_**

Very soon Guren, Shinya, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Goshi and Narumi all look up to see the prince sitting up. As soon as the two princes saw each other, both of them beamed with smiles as Mika stood closer to Yuu as they hold each other by the sides of their faces and their foreheads touch.

Overjoyed that Yuu has been saved and the spell broken thanks to Mika's love for him, all of the former soldiers and the huntsman cheer and dance around happily. To finally be together once again, both Yuu and Mika couldn't stop the tears from forming. "I've missed you so much, Mika." Yuu whispers as he rubs his forehead against his beloved prince's.

Moving his thumbs to wipe the tears away from the emerald green eyes he loves to just lose himself in, Mika whispers back, "I was afraid that Ferid had done something terrible to you. So I just had to search high and low for you, Yuu-chan."

Taking his hand into his, Mika helps Yuu down from the coffin and faces all those who had left the castle during Ferid's reign. "I want to thank you all for protecting Yuichiro when I couldn't. And for that, you eight deserve a special award."

With everyone confused and the two princes nod in agreement, the pair walk out of the clearing and up the path a bit where the trees aren't so thick. Facing each other for a moment as the others watch in curiosity, Mika and Yuu close their eyes and in mere seconds, two pairs of seraphic wings, black ones for Yuu and white ones for Mika, unfold for the first time.

At the sight of the great wingspan, the soldiers and huntsman are in awe at how powerful and beautiful the wings are. Then with a single smile to each other, the two princes take to the sky, causing their friends to gasp in excitement.

 ** _Some day when spring is here_**

 ** _We'll find our love anew_**

 ** _And the birds will sing_**

 ** _And wedding bells will ring_**

Once they were mighty high in the limitless sky, Yuichiro and Mikaela circle each other, their foreheads touching briefly before the lips met in a loving, passionate kiss right before the very heavens.

 ** _Some day when my dreams_**

 ** _Come true!_**


End file.
